


Hot Flash

by theedgeofthedesert



Series: i'm directing a scene that has you and me forever [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofthedesert/pseuds/theedgeofthedesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: She feels a hot flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts from the puckrachel drabble meme at LiveJournal.

It's the middle of summer and the glee club decides they all haven't seen each other for a long time. After they found out glee club had another year and school let out everyone went on with their respective cliques for the summer. Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt cemented their newfound friendship with shopping trips and plans to get Quinn back into her pre-pregnancy HBIC mode. They were sometimes joined by Tina and Artie for movie nights. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana continued their weird convoluted relationship that no one wanted to try and understand. Puck kept himself busy with his job at Sheets N Things and cleaning pools so he wouldn't have to think about little Beth somewhere out there with his ex-girlfriend's mom. It hurt his head and heart too much.

Meanwhile, Rachel embarked on a summer of rest and relaxation with Finn by her side. After everything they had been through this year, sitting by the pool and going to the movies all the time is just what they need. But in the back her of head Rachel knows it's not enough. She should be incandescently happy to be with the boy she's pined for all year, but she doesn't feel anything. Whenever Finn presses her up against the pool and kisses her she expects to feel fireworks, heat, and passion but she gets none of it. She eventually realizes this is not what she wants and breaks up with Finn with a plea for strict friendship. He's confused but at the same time relieved, because knowing she feels the same way as him puts him out of the position of being a bad guy.

In the middle of July Santana decides to throw a pool party for the glee club and sleepover so that actual partying can take place without bad consequences. Rachel decides to let go a little for once in her life so that when Mike offers her a sangria she takes it without hesitation. It's good to see everyone again but she keeps wondering when Noah is going to arrive. She's seen him maybe twice since school let out from her short visits to Sheets N Things to see Finn.

As if her mind is read Puck finally arrives at the party.

He looks good... really good. He slips off his wife beater as soon as he comes through the gate and her eyes follow the trail of hair that leads into the deep V of his waist as she sips her sangria. Suddenly she feels the need to strip as well with an unknown heat oppressing her. She removes her tank top and shorts to reveal the white string bikini she bought on a whim just for this occasion. She looks up from hearing whoops and catcalls from Santana, Mike, and Mercedes but all she sees is Puck staring at her with a gleam and hungry look in his eyes. The flash of heat she felt earlier comes up her spine and her breath catches at the predatory look he keeps sending her way. Even as she moves away from the group and inside the house for the cool air condition and more sangria the heat still spreads throughout her body.

She's pouring herself another glass when she feels a breath on her ear and a heat behind her that's not coming from inside her body. Her ears burn as a hand skims over her lower back and a husky voice fills the silence. "Summers been treating you well Berry. It's good to see you." She forgets to breath for a moment as Pucks hands come in contact with her body and grasp her waist.

"You look like you need to cool down Berry. S'not that hot you know? Come hit the pool with me and we'll catch up."

She nods and turns around with her drink in her hand and follows Puck back outside. If all this heat she's feeling is just from looking at him she's extremely curious to find out how much she'll combust if they actually kiss.

She does have the rest of the summer to find out.


End file.
